Honey-Senpai is Getting What?
by TheCrimsonRedWriter
Summary: Honey has received a letter from his parents, who he hasn't seen in while. To what news they have to say, will change his life forever and rune those lives around him.


Honey-Senpai Is Getting What!?

By Crimson-RedCat and

TheFeelsWriter

Honey and Mori make their way outside in their training clothes to Mitsukuni's personal training field. They walk a good ways along the vast estate; past great marble statues and elegant shrubberies along a brick path that led them on their way. As they continued on the path, they passed a massive Japanese Stone Garden that encompassed the perimeter of the training field. The stones glistened as the two boys walked past the stones as they walk inside.

They barley have time to set their stuff down when Mori looks over at Honey. "Defend yourself, Takashi!" Honey yells, quickly running up at amazing speed, about to land a powerful flying side kick. Mori barely gets out of the way and back flips; caught a little off guard by the incoming attack. Mori quickly recovers and launches out to get him. Honey, quick on his feet, catches him in a hold. Mori tries to look up at Honey but was unable to break the hold that he was in. "You'll have to do better than that, Takashi!" Honey took him, flipped him across the Haninozuka training field. They continue to spar vigorously with Mori working his hardest trying to land a hit on the small martial arts master in front of him. Honey dodges his attacks with ease, not even breaking a sweat, when a passing servant stops by the training field to deliver Honey a message. He grunted with disgusted, brushing the long leaves off his shoulder, and uniform.

"Mitsukuni!" The two boys stop in midair, within mid strike, looking over at the servant dumbfounded. "A message has come for you. It is from your parents, Sir." He replied holding an ordinary piece of folded parchment paper with a crimson colored wax seal on it, with a running bunny wearing a knight's helmet holding a sword in its left paw. Honey immediately knew it was from his parents by the Haninozuka family seal enclosed on it. They quickly regain their composure dropping to the ground.

"Really?!" exclaimed Honey with his eyes lighting up as he runs over to pick up the letter. Curiously, Mori follows behind him. Honey quickly swipes the letter from the servant's hand, and walked over to pick up his pink bunny, just a few feet away at the edge of the ring. The servant bowed humbly while walking away. "I wonder what mom and dad are doing, Usa-chan?" he asked his pink bunny wrapping his arms around it. Honey quickly, but carefully, breaks the seal and reads the letter with Mori reading it over his shoulder. A wide smile grows on Honey's face.

"Takashi! My parents are coming home and they want to see me!" Honey yelled with excitement, jumping in the air throwing up one hand, over exaggerating his excitement. Looking down at the letter again he read more. "I wonder what they want to see me for? Do you know, Takashi?" then he looks up expectantly at Mori. He just shrugs, as he walked over to his gym bag to gather all his things. Carefully he put his arm guards, and shin guards in his bag, along with the top of his uniform; which he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath.

"What you doing" Honey asked confused. "Don't you still want to spar?" he asked with a pouty lip, and big misty brown eyes.

Mori, looked cornered than sympathetically smiled and replied "I have to go, Mitsukuni and prepare for school in the morning. I will see you then"

"Kay, Taka-chan! See you tomorrow!" Honey waved happily as Mori made his way out of the ring disappearing out into the garden. He looks back at the letter reading it again in disbelief. "They're coming really soon. I need to get ready." Glancing down at his pink bunny, he smiled and added. "Yes, you need to get ready too, Usa-chan" he grabs his things and runs to the main estate where his room is, to get ready for the arrival of his parents. Honey dropped his sparing gear at the entrance of the main house, for the servants to attend to. The baggage would only slow him down to soon arrival of his parents, who could arrive at any time. He hardly ever sees his parents anymore. His dad is always out training and Honey is not even sure where his mother is half the time. The fact that they are coming home and, they want to see him personally! This day could not get any better for the eldest son of the Haninozuka house.

He raced up the flight of stairs to his room, down the hallway, and the sharp turn left to where his bedroom laid. Honey could hardly wait to see his parents, as he pushed himself to run faster. But as Honey did so, he crashed into something light and frail, but hard and firm like a stiff or a body.

"Ahhha", screeched a high pitched voice that priced Honey's ears. Honey grimaced as he landed on top of the new comer. Angry and ready to lash at who ever got in his way, Honey leaped up straddling the small individual under neath him.

"What on earth…" he yelled looking at her face, but he froze. To what he thought was one of the servants who got in his way, was actually a young girl no older than he was. She wore a turquoise Indian sari with a red and gold sambalpuri (which is a traditional hand woven woman garment denizen) that wrapped around the waist, with one end draped over the shoulder, baring a grass green midriff with a delicate golden floral stitching. She had fare skin and dark raven hair pulled into a simple braid, with big wild violet eyes and a red dot on her fore head. Honey was stunned and confused, by the strange girl and the large light brown suit case by her head.

'What on earth is she doing here? Why is she here? How did she get in? Did she break in? Oh no, she broke in! Thief, intruder, murder, help! Wait... I'm a grand master, I don't need any help with this.' Gazing at the girl, Honey pondered the idea if she really was a threat. He looks back down at this girl with her arms crossed and trembling beneath him. She doesn't look like a threat. He was about to ask her who she was and why she was here, when a shocked voice gasped behind them.

"Oh... umm..." Honey slowly turned his head around and found a tall slender, model of a woman, with bright red hair, fair skin, big hazel brown-green eyes, wearing a tight black designer's dress with shiny sequences on the skirt. Instantly realizing who she was, it was Honey's mom. Honey gasped to how little she has changed.

"Mommy!" Honey exclaimed, leaping up and running to his mother like a child coming home from school. He jumped into her arms dangling from her neck like a monkey, leaving the stunned girl on the floor feeling cold and numb.

"Mommy, I'm so glad to see you." Honey busted out with mist of joy in his eyes. "I haven't seen you in, like, forever, and-" Honey stopped and realized the stranger on the he left behind. Letting go of his mother's embrace, he timidly turned around looking back at the girl still on the floor in the same frozen state she was already in. Honey hid behind his mother in wonder and awe, to why his mother wasn't worried or concerned about this intruder. "Who's she?" Honey asked curiously.

"Honey, this is Lily," She gestured with her hand toward Lily; who is still on the floor. "She the daughter of the people that help support our family and she'll be staying with us for a while." She replied pleasantly with a wide grin and closed eyes. "Oh' Honey thought to himself. 'They must really need some help, if she's going to be staying with us', Honey thought humbly to himself. Abruptly as the moon changes faces and the tide and the current shifted at sea, Honey's mother added demanding in a shirking voice "and gets this girl off the floor. She looks like she's scared out of her living mind." Honey looked up to his mother's face him giving him The Look. That look of, you know you are in deep trouble, with darting eyes, slight snarl and pouty lip. "You didn't do anything to this poor girl, did you?" she demanded.

Honey jumps back at seeing The Look and desperately tries to explain himself "What?! No, it's not like that. I just ra-"

"Don't you lie to me, young man! I saw you on top of her." She turned away dramatically pulling a cloth tissue out of nowhere and applied it to the corner of her eye. "Oh my poor son! My poor son, he is growing up so fast. It just seemed like yesterday he was just a small boy!" she added a small sniffle for an empathic effect. Then she turned around, tossing the hanker chef aside and yelled "What did you do this poor girl!"

Honey starts to get on his knees, lacing his hands together, trying to explain himself to his mother, whose attention on him seemed to set him on fire. Lily slowly lifted up off the floor like a mummy coming out of a coffin. She was still numb after the boy; she has never seen or met before, got on top of her like that. Lily cautiously looked at Honey wondering what type of person he was. He seemed like a person of remorse, but after recent evens she wasn't so sure about him. She glanced over her shoulder at the arguing mother and son, seeing how small he was and how his child like his voice was projecting, trying to explain himself for the crime he may or may have not done. The pink bunny over his shoulders did not help his situation at all as she scolded him like a child. She pondered the idea of sneaking out to avoid any conversation with this... child that she seems to have to stay with. Lily quietly grabs her heavy suit case and tip toes away down the hall to the stair case about five feet way. She almost made it, but the mother's conversation flowed into her ear.

"Aren't you just so cute, pleading like that!" she exclaims to Honey. "Oh, Lily," Lily freezes at the threshold of the steps, dropping her suitcase causing a loud thud, cracking it open and spilling her belongs on to the stairs. Glancing back at Honey and his mother, her cheeks turned bright red. "Where are you going? You still don't know your way around the manor just yet." Lily was surprised she didn't comment about the contents of her clothing sprawled out on the stair case.

With a few seconds a couple sweat drop tricking down her face, feeling her nerves set on fire as she responds, "Its fine, Mrs. Haninozuka." she replied nervously rubbing the top of her hand. "You said that my room will be there?" She questioned timidly pointing to Honey's room, with a white painted door slightly ajar with pale pink walls, light purple carpet and a few piles of stuffed animals peeking through the crack.

"No, that's Honey's room." Honey's mom laughed humorously, strolling up to her by a few strides. Lily felt even more nervous around the flamboyant woman, as Honey's mother unexpectedly grabbed her cheek pinching it while she spoke in a jibber jabbery voice, Lily didn't quite understand. "Your room will be around the corner." She abruptly replied causally, pointing to the door right across the hall from Honey's. The door was white same as Honey's, but closed. She then let go of her cheek, which was a relief to Lily who rubbed her cheek in dismay. Honey's mom turned around and looked her son in the eye, "Honey, I want you to show Lily around the manor." She replied orderly. "We don't want her to be lost again." She replied seriously, with her face darkening. Honey gulped, nodding obediently in approval to her demand. "So long!" She replied happily skipping off, humming a little tune. Lily watched in awe, seeing little flowers bobbing around in her hair. She didn't have time to question it when her thoughts were interrupted by the small blonde stepping in front of her and introducing himself.

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka," the strange boy exclaimed, holding out his hand to shake. Lily hesitated looking wide eyed at his hand and back at his beaming friendly face. "But you can call me Honey. I think you're really going to like it here." Lily stared at Honey in curiously, as he continued chatting on. "Oh, and this is Usa-chan! My bunny" He replied holding up the pink bunny close to her face. "He is the friendliest people you'll ever meet!" She looked at the pink bunny confused by the grizzle frown it was giving her. Honey then noticed her doubt and added, with drawing the fuzzy companion away. "I think you're really going to like it here." He replied empathically with his child like innocent smile. Lily too, couldn't help but shyly smile back. He spun around skipping with joy exclaiming happily, "We can play games and have fun all the time. I can even show you around, so you won't lose your way." He paused looking down at his feet with sudden heart brokenness. He turned and replied with wide sad eyes "It really gets kind of lonely when I'm not at school, and Chika-chan doesn't really like me so he often avoids me." He replied mournfully with mist in them. Honey brightens up just as fast as he got sad. Running up to her, Honey declared holding her hands gazing up at her, with large brown cheerful eyes. "But now me and Usa-chan can play with you now!"

The apple does not fall to far from the tree, Lily thought herself. The thought tickled her as chuckled at the thought. "Yea, it would be fun." She replied openly.

Honey smile one of the largest smiles that she has ever seen. "Really?" he roared. "Then I need to show you around." He insisted taking her by hand and started running taking her to what seemed like a million miles per hour. She held up her sari so she would not tragically trip on it and fall strait on her face, as the sambalpuri swished back and forth dangerously around her ankles. Her sandals also slid uncomfortably up and down on her feet, as the leather dug into her skin. Looking around she couldn't help be marvel how grand the place was. There was large over expressive hallways containing statues and art everywhere she turned; everything from the portraits of paintings on the wall from Europe and Asia, to displays of ancient weapons and armor, to abstracts of humans and animal statues formed into desired shapes and sizes. The thing that stood out the most was the balcony in the library that over looked the garden showing a majestic fountain with golden angels blowing water out of their trumpets.

During the tour, she couldn't help thinking, if was this the boy that her parents were talking about?

There would have been a time when Lily had resented being poor. Originally her and her family owned a small business, which barely fed her and her eight brothers. One day her father came home causally with a basket containing a large sum of food. None of us really questioned it except our mother. Of course we pigged out while mother interrogated father, who of course said "There was nothing to worry about". Lily and her eight brothers gather on the floor, around in a circle, full, fed, and they studied together in subjects Lily never had the chance to study if her brothers weren't around. She caught on quick, unlike some of her brothers who often asked for her help. Lily often loved looking at and reading books with her brothers, and the joys of learning with them. It was a great passing time, often one she looked forward to.

As time went by and the wealthier they become, the more distant they become. Lily at first didn't mind to the abundance of books and knowledge she was receiving, but her brothers seemed to slowly push her away. At first it was "oh, maybe next time Lily", or "I need to do something right now, next time, ok." Time pushed on and the actions became most violent and hostile as they got to do things they've never got to do if they were poor. Even at times they would walk away without even acknowledging her presents. There was one incident when she yelled at one of them and got slapped in the face for being right about their distending relationships. Lily didn't stay long to see what would happen next.

Soon the only friends she had was the books in her small ever growing library. Her parents never let her get out much, so it seemed like a logical thing to do. Servants were humble to interact with, but they often rushed away hardy remembering the last conversation they previously had with her. Her conversations often felt meaningless to them, so books were her only companions. Her room was cluttered with them to a point where her parents dedicated a large room to them. Reading them, the closest that won her heart were the ones that spoke of Japanese culture and everything about them and their country. Their literature and stories of voices of authors that spoke to her brought a great admiration for them. Lily often found herself begging and pleading to her parents to go, but the answer was the same as always, "We really have no reason to go. Time is money you know." Soon the family was like royalty. India is a poor country. When you start getting rich from nowhere, you are typically considered one. Lily never knew that being the closest thing to a princess would be so miserable. Oh the beauty, the grace of being an elegant noble in these, so called stories in fairy tales, was just all a lie. People start resenting you and no longer want to be around you. A few years pasted and father's business expanded northward. One day, her parents came to tell her that they would go to Japan under one condition. Lily didn't hesitate jumping on to the opportunity immediately. She didn't what it was, as long as she got away from there.

She could start over, with some man named, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

Since the family was into martial arts training and such sorts, she figured that Honey would at least be taller than her and, well... boyish?... Not that he wasn't bad or anything. Honey is the most adorable thing on the planet. She just was not expecting a young man in his third year in high school, to carry around a pink bunny and be just as cute and adorable about it, well for a guy.

They continued gradually to down the lower levels of the manor, with the hallways growing dimmer and damper as they went. Lily was pleased with the new friend she has met. 'Maybe things will work out better than the situation at home did. I mean… I might have misjudged Honey for being selfish and snooty, just because he was rich. Maybe everyone who is, is probably is not, unlike my brothers at home.' This gave Lily a glimmer hope that sparkled in her heart to the fact she may not be alone. Lily pleasantly smiled and softly gripped Honey's hand. Honey didn't seem to notice or mind, while he talked on and on about everything he did with Usa-chan and this other guy that he keeps mentioning, M-orieee or something like that. She wasn't really paying attention to him, while she tried to imagine the new life that lay ahead of her with Honey. But something in her gut kept nagging her that he wasn't aware of the whole situation yet. But she ignored it because he seemed to taking the arrangement rather well. A creek of the door sounded just feet behind them. Lily jumped, while Honey causally glanced over without a care in the world.

"Honey." Called Honey's mother in causally an over peppy voice. Lily froze seeing the woman run over to them. Frantic, she looked left and right eyeing for somewhere to hide, her eyes casted over to the large thick dark green curtain at the right of them, a couple of feet away. Scampering towards it as she leaped to safety, only to held back by Honey's grip, who had made her stumble with a crash and landing on her back with Honey still holding her hand.

"Yea?" Honey looked over and said to his mother after speaking about something with Usa-chan.

"Okay, it's official! Honey, you're getting married to this young lady right beside you. And-" She paused looking at Lily on the floor, again. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka," she screeched in horror. Honey looked at Lily, in shock not realizing she was on the ground again.

"Ahh, my poor seductive baby, why!" she howled dropping the documents on the ground holding her head with her hands. "Why must you grow up so fast!?" She whaled running up to Honey, lifting him off the ground, squeezing him in the tightest hug she has even given him. Honeys grip unfastened off Lily's hand as he struggled to push his mother away. "What!" he yelled, having his face planted into her large chest. Honey's mother whaled on and replying "Yes," her lip trembled as she crocked falling to her knees"… married! Whaaaaa-" replied barring her face into Honey's shoulder.

Honey's eyes widen but not in the cute way. More like a surprised anguish. "What?! Married!" His muffed voice shouted. He immediately pushed his mother away by the shoulders. "But I don't wanna get married!" he pouted with a wisp of mist in eye.

His mother glares at him with her face darkening. "What do you mean you don't want to get married?" she asked in disbelief. "You obvious seemed to like her."

"I don't!" he exclaimed angrily throwing up his hands in the air. "I mean," He paused for a second trying to find the right words. "Not in that way!"

His mother huffs a big puff of air and yelled at him very harshly gripping him by the arms. "Honey you are getting married and it will be beneficial to all us all. So stop being a selfish brat and apologize to this poor girl that you have already seem to have left the wrong impression on!" she gestured to Lily who seemed to all ready disappeared.

Angry tears rolled down Honey's red cheeks. He honestly didn't want to get married to a complete stranger, he just met today. Taking the chance he pushed his mother away watching her fall to the ground. Honey starts to cry. 'Mom, you're mean. I hate you! All of you! So just go away! Why did you do this to me?!' He runs off leaving Usa-chan on the ground.

Mrs. Haninozuka, got up off the ground gathering the papers she dropped, and hear a ruffling noise ahead. Looking at his pink bunny near the curtains, she went over and picked up the old thing smiling at it with remembrance. The bunny gazed back at her with mournful eyes as the ruffing noise happened again. Movement sparked when the curtains of the window moving, catching her attention. Looking down she saw a pair of tan leather sandals at the helm of the cloth, where it appeared someone was hiding. Watching in suspension, she cautiously got close to the window and listened. A muffed moan of pain sniffled behind it. Slowly pulling the curtain open, reveled a teary eyed Lily with red swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry" she replied immediately whipping her nose on the colorful cloth she was wearing.

"For what?" Mrs. Haninozuka asked surprised, with shocked eyes.

"For not suitable wife for your son." She replied mournfully. Secretly Lily knew that was not the reason for her crying. "I'll try to be better, honest,"

"Shh-" Mrs. Haninozuka hushed her soothingly, placing a finger to Lily's lips and waving back her hand on her own. Looking her sanely within the eyes, she replying "this is not your fault. I knew Honey would react this way"

"What," Lily exclaimed shocked "But why?"

"Because my husband" She sighed, crossing her arms defensively over her chest, gazing out into space, as if recalling a memory. "I wanted to see my son before he was set off to be an official adult. It seemed like yesterday he was a baby set into my arms from the hospital." She folded up her arms as if she were holding him.

"Do you despise me Miss Haninozuka?" Lily asked curiously.

"Not at all" she replied with a pleasant smile and a twinkle of sadness in her eye. "I think you're quite adorable" She replied with delight, pinching her cheeks together making her lips pucker. Lily tried her best not to slap away Miss Haninozuka's hand, after her major break down with her thinking Honey was doing naughty things he wasn't supposed to do before marriage. Seconds later, she let go, with Lily sighing in relief.

"Come, "Mrs. Haninozuka replied guiding Lily away from the window and down the hall. "Let's go and have some tea." Lily smiled to her hospitably walking graciously with her.

"So," Lily hesitated rubbing her the back of her hand.

"Yes," Miss Haninozuka replied encouraging her complete her thought.

"Why does your husband want Honey get married?"

Mrs. Haninozuka glanced at Lily with suspicion but replied "Business, as usual."


End file.
